Dancing With The Hyena Cub
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: For full summary see inside, Lync x Oc later Shadow x Oc and a Spectra x Oc. Yes finally a story just for them AND NOW LATER ON A FULL LYNC X OC ! much better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

They became friends almost instantly. She thought his childish attitude was adorable, he found her timidness irresistible. He brought her back to the base only to have the little weasel steal her away from him. This he could not let go. He refused to watch the two, as happy as they were, be together. She was his and his alone. His ego just wouldn't let it go. He wanted her, he desired her, he….needed her. And will do whatever it takes to get her back….even hurt her. **Lync x Oc later Shadow x Oc**

His orders were very clear; to bring her back. But he does he began to hatch a plan. A plan against their prince. One that would surely throw the young prince into a frenzy. She hated the young prince, which made his plans much easier. Her trusting nature aided him in his plan. But when his own feeling began to stir will he be able to stick to his plan? Will she ever forgive him? Will her own feelings cloud her judgment? Will the young prince win in the end? **Spectra x Oc**

**Later:** She came late into it all, but that didn't stop her from making a impact on one of them. Her hyper activeness, her randomness, her all around mood nature seemed to be taking its toll on him. Could the trader ever change his ways to…for the better? Did he risk his pride to be with her? Did she dare trust the one that hurt her so much? She didn't let the pain show but it was evident when they were alone. **Lync x Oc**

**Hyena-Chan:  
I decided to fix this up a bit now that I know what I wanna do with the story~ It's a little late but it works^^~ I don't own the Ocs for the Spectra or Lync just the Shadow Oc one~ I hope ya enjoy it all~**


	2. Chapter 2

*  
She watched in the background, her eyes fixated on this strange individual. His appearance alone seemed to draw her in with his spiky gray/white hair, his fangs, his painted finger names, let alone his attire. Purple was her favorite color after all so his coat made her stare enviously at it. If only she wasn't afraid, she'd go up to him, but he seemed preoccupied with what he was doing. Bakugan Brawling with someone. Practicing no doubt. The two seem to be well acquaintances. He laughed and she nearly lost it. His laugh was just so adorable she had to bit her lip not to laugh with him, even if she didn't know what he was laughing at.

The other one too was rather interesting. He too had spiky hair, his being blonde, and much longer then the first. He wore a mask appearing rather mysterious. His clothing though hard to see from her point of view consisted of a long red coat with fur trimming. She instantly thought of her dear friend, Melody, who wore clothes as elegant as his.

Melody! Oh no she was so late! She'd kill her! Rayn couldn't stay any longer to watch, sadly. She backed away slowly as to not make a sound and quickly too off to her dear friends home.

Melody and Rayn had been friends for quite some time. Melody had found Rayn late on night in the middle of the rain all alone, hence the name, back when they were very young, perhaps 4 or 5. Melody was accompanied by her butler, that night. At that time Rayn didn't have a name until Melody gave her one. After that night the two became best friends instantly.

Melody always invited Rayn over every night for dinner since Rayn seldom could afford food, being poor. Strange that two opposites were so close, but these to young girls were. Both now at 14 the two certainly disappoint in there appearances either, and like there life styles there appearances were opposite.

Melody came from a wealthy family so she always got the best. With her long waist length light brown hair, most times her bangs held up by a big pink silk bow, like a head band. Her matching pink eyes always mesmerized anyone. Her pale completion was greatly due to her confinement. Her parents did not allow her out to often anymore, fearing something bad would happen to her. No matter what she wore, it was always made of the best and finest material but her trade mark being her creamy white coat that cut off just below the knees, two pink bows on each shoulder of the coat. The belt of the coat a light icy blue with matching fur trim that ran up and around the collar, made of the best fur available. Mink. Melody hated that the animals had to die for the fur but she didn't buy it, it was a gift from her father before he passed on, so she kept it and wore it just for him. She lacked physical strength coming from a family that had someone to do anything they wanted but then she wasn't completely weak, her mind being far sharper then a average persons.

Rayn didn't have the money like Melody to have the finest things but she managed. Her messy black hair cut nice and short, her bangs much longer then the back, the top being styled into a puff like appearance, a trait she tried to fix but having such messy unmanaged hair made it impossible but she didn't complain it looked nice none the less. Her strange eyes weren't like many peoples, they started out blue but shifted into a pink purple color. Why she never knew but then she didn't know her parents so maybe they played a roll in it. Rayn always wore the one thing she had ever accepted from Melody, her coat. Like Melody's, Rayn's coat was knee high but unlike Melody's hers wasn't light colored, the main color as it drifted down being a dark purple fading to light then to gray at the bottoms. The sleeves were tight, cut off at the shoulder but still attached at the sleeve, revealing her shoulders and partially down her arm as straps held it all together. Her belt around the waist hung open, black in color.

And much like they differed so did their Bakugans. Though neither battled to often fearing they'd loose them they still one each along with one trap. Melody had received hers one day when her maid was cleaning her room and had found it. Melody had always dreamt that one day she'd have one like her dear friend and on this day her greatest dream, at that time, had been fulfilled. She had received Hao's Snow Butterfly. She soon found out that it took the form of a massive gold and white butterfly with what look like a huge ribbon on its back. She soon learned, with Rayn's help that, Snow had the ability to nullify other Bakugan's abilities but after that ability it was left wide open for any attack what so ever, and from that she's learned never to battle with out Rayn by her side, so that she never looses her dearest Snow. Her Bakugan trap is Hao's Sparkling Swan. Its appearance being in fact a giant swan with fairy wings on top of its normal wings, mostly white in color with various golden marks, around its eyes, the tips, its legs and tail.

Rayn received her Bakugan when she was very young, from her parents she believed. Pyrus's Flaming Hyena's appearance was that of a large hyena with black spots down its back, its tail large and long a dark purple in color. Around its eyes were dark rings of grey. His main color a sandy brown/ flaming red. Down its back was long blazing red with large spikes running down its length. With large claws and teeth much like a saber tooth's its appearance was menacing but Rayn loved it none the less. It's special ability being able to take one attack and use it against its opponent, when ever it choose too, along with its power, its defense being very low. Her trap Bakugan was a smaller type. It being a fraction to the sizes of Hyena, a grim looking fairy with a hood over its face its wings a bright red with black highlights. Its hands and feet held no fingers nor toes, it truly looked weak but its defense abilities were a perfect match to Hyena's weak ones. Pyros Grim really should have the attribute of Darkus but some how was a Pyros.

"Please don't be angry with me, Miss Melody! I really didn't mean to be late, I just got side tracked" she spoke quietly and quickly keeping her gaze away from the young girl who stood before her. Melody cracked a smile before ushering Rayn in. Rayn admired how Melody moved, so elegantly so flawless, its no wonder many boys were chasing after her.

"It's quite alright, Rayn. Don't worry, we waited for you" Rayn felt at ease hearing her friends calm voice. Something about her always seem to make it as if the world was so simple. "You must regale me with your tale, as to why you took so long." Rayn lost all fear that her friend was upset with her, she knew Melody longed to live like her, where as she longed to live like Melody. Rayn live the life according to Melody, getting to do as she pleased, running around with who ever, just having fun where as Melody lived a life of pampering, no work, no fighting, everything was simple.

"Of course, Miss Melody." She heard her sigh as they entered the dinning room area. It was basically empty minus the maid and butler that always loomed around Melody. "Sorry, I know how you hate it when I call you Miss, but it just seems fitting and rude if I don't."

"Rayn were friends" she twirled around, even that seemed elegant, if Rayn were to try she's surely fall on her face. "Formalities are for the servants, and I don't even allow them to call me Miss." Rayn nodded childishly before jumping into her seat waiting for the food, how she was so hungry. Melody laughed at her friend before joining her in her own seat. The help brought on the food, a roasted chicken as the main meal with various other things. "So care to enlighten me on your tale?"

"Oh" Rayn said with a mouth full of food, she had attacked the food the moment it had been placed on the table. "Right! I seen a Bakugan battle!" this instantly got Melody's attention. "But I've never seen these two before, and I know every brawler in the area! They both were dressed funny too! Nothing I'm used to seeing. The one I instantly thought of you, with your elegant ways and what not" Rayn took another huge bite out of her food, she was starved. "The other one had this funny laugh. If I hadn't had to come back I would have watched longer. I didn't get to see much sadly. But I'm defiantly going to look for them later! I'm curious" Melody's smile soon faded.

Rayn knew instantly what was wrong. She wanted to come with, and what's a friend to do? Bring her with of course! She cracked a smirk her way, and she caught on easily. But to get away from the help would prove a challenge, a challenge they were both up too.

Rayn had to see these two once again, it drove her mad not knowing who they were, and the one….he seemed different, her mind wouldn't stop thinking about him. It didn't make sense she didn't know him, and had seen him for a whole three minutes.

Melody on the other hand just wanted out of the house, the brawlers were just a bonus. She liked to watch and learn more but she seldom got out without Rayn's help.

**_________________________________________  
Lady Hyena-Chan: And so there adventure begins. How will these two mystery people react once they find a curious Rayn and Melody? Will things go good or bad? Who knows~ Ushishesha! Do stay tuned next one will be very interesting and longerXD I don't own any one but my own Oc Rayn and Melody belongs to 'Ojou' Ribbon~ Again hope ya liked~ And I appologize to those that messaged me wishing to be the OC:S**

**Hyena-Chan bring love to the minor or forgotten characters one story at a time~**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Rayn had finished eating and just as quickly as she had come she left. Melody waved to her friend at the door as she left. Both girls knew the plan without saying anything. They had done this a number of times.

Rayn waited for the lights to go out before running around the large house, to the back, waiting for the signal. And it finally came, Melody flashed the light on and off a few times. She climbed up the side of the house to Melody's room finding her packing. She was planning a longer trip then Rayn had thought. She packed a bunch of clothes which made Rayn wonder but she didn't ask.

"Put these in there" Rayn murmured removing her gauntlet throwing it in, then held her Bakugan in her fingers as if saying good bye, or more like I'll see you later. She set her Bakugan and trap in the bag reluctantly. "This way I wont loose you, Sisi" Sisi was her name for her beloved Bakugan. Sisi meant hyena. Melody smiled at her friend placing her own Bakugan and gauntlet in the bag along side Rayn's then picked it up, with a bit of strain. "Here let me carry it." But Melody pulled it away from Rayn's grip.

"No, no let me! I can do it" and she did she managed to get it on her back and they were off. Rayn climbed down first, followed by a slower Melody who had to take careful care not to drop the bag. Once she was down, Rayn breathed in a sigh of relief, her dear friend was worrying her. "Where did you see these two individuals, Rayn?" Rayn gave her a big smile grabbing onto her hand and drug her to the site. Both their eyes widened in surprise. The two were still brawling! And it had been far longer then anything either of them have ever done.

But their astonishment was cut short. Both the guys eyes looked over to the two girls but it was to late to call back the attacks. Everyone was sent in different directions. _  
Melody landed elegantly on her feet as she served her surroundings. She hadn't a clue where she was or which way was home, just her luck. And without Rayn she was lost. Plan and simple. With a sigh she picked up her bag, which had slipped off her shoulder and started walking, she'd eventually hit a town right? Or find someone to help her. Even with a heavy bag and rather shaken up, Melody still walked as if she were walking on clouds.

Rayn landed with a thump on the ground. She wasn't like Melody, who can land perfectly even with surprises, oh no, Rayn landed on her butt, hard! With a heavy grown she stood back up, rusting her jacket off before looking around. Luckily she knew about where she was. She smiled big looking around for Melody but didn't find her. Her eyes widened her best friend was lost, and she was Bakugan less. Could it get worse?

"What do we got here? A little weak girlie" A male voice came. "Ahahahaha, I'd love to wipe the floor with you" Rayn put a smile on her face as best she could. She turned and her eyes rested on the guy from the fight, the one with the purple coat.

He was laughing, eyes closed, hands up, and tongue out. Rayn noticed he even had fangs. His appearance was certainly interesting to say the least.

"Have you seen a girl around here? The one with me?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze away from his, fiddling with her fingers.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't hahaha maybe a brawl would refresh my memory ahahaha" he continued to laugh. Rayn was feeling a bit uncomfortable having him laughing at her, for something she didn't know what was so funny. She was just looking for her friend.

"I'm sorry but my Bakugan isn't with me. Its with my friend" she spoke with the same tone as before, quietly and respectful. He was quite a bit taller then her, she maybe reached his neck and he was very muscular so he could easily hurt her if her chose to.

"Ahahaha What kinda idiot Bakugan brawler gives there Bakugan to their fr-" he stopped mid sentence. His laughing stopped and his mouth shut, biting down on his tongue but he couldn't feel it, he was staring down at the young girl before him. She played with her fingers keeping her gaze away from him as best she could.

"I know it wasn't the smartest thing but, I thought I the long wrong it'd be better" she still didn't look at him and her fiddling was more frantic, "You see I loose things easy" she smiled childishly scratching the back of her head finally looking up at the boy. She seen a small trickle of blood fall from his tongue. "Your bleeding!" she gasped covering her mouth. He seemed to snap out of it, his eyes crossed looking at his tongue that in fact he had bitten his tongue hard enough o make it bleed.

"Where could she have gotten too?" Melody wondered. She was now standing on a high rock she had came across and was scanning the area for any sign of her friend.

"Looking for someone?" Melody jumped slightly not expecting a voice like this one. She turned gracefully around to see who had spoken to her. She breathed a sharp breathe in as her eyes met with the persons.

He was wearing a mask but even then she could tell his features were flawless. But her astonishment was soon put to a end as she seen him smirking. She wasn't going to let him know what she was thinking.

"Yes I am" she started "the girl I was with, have you seen her?" she strived past him only have him grab her wrist stopping her. She tried to jerk her hand free from him but he held her tight. "Release me, I do not have time" she heard him 'hn' but still his hand remained.

"Perhaps we can work out a deal. You see I am looking for some as well." Melody glanced back at him, remembering the other he was with. He must have been separated from his friend just as she had been. "If we work together it would go must fast."

"I was taught not to associate with strangers" Melody replied, her wrist now free, as she headed on her way. She heard him chuckle quietly as she continued on her way.

"You forgot something" Melody twirled around coming face to face with the strange masked man. He was holding her bag. She quickly made a grab for it but he easily kept it out of her reach. "You want his back?" he mocked her "then we shall settle it in a Bakugan brawl." her face went pale, she needed Rayn for this. She was the powered and Melody was the strategy and help.

"I cant, I must fine Rayn." she made a grab for the bag once again but again he held it out of reach. "Please, once I find her I will brawl with you." these seemed to please him as he handed her bag back. She gulped hopefully she found Rayn soon rather then later. She headed off to search some more but realized she hadn't a clue where to go. "Where exactly are we?" she asked the masked man who just continued to smirk before walking past her.

She stared at the back of his head for a moment before just fallowing him. He seemed to know where he was going and against her better judgment she fallowed him.

"If your going to fallow me, could I at least know your name?" Rayn said taking a glance at the man fallowing her. He stood about two feet away from her as they walked.

"Shadow" he said giving her a wicked smirk "Shadow Probe" she nodded offering a small smile as they continued on their way. "Hey wait" he called running to join her side. "What's your name?"

"Rayn" she stated not stopping, she knew if she did it'd just take longer to find Melody. "By chance do you know where we are? Or how to get home?" he started at her confused before shaking his head no. Rayn sighed in defeat, her head hanging. But her eyes caught site of his wrist, her eyes beamed grabbing a hold of it. "We can use your gauntlet to call my friend!" it took him a moment to realize what she had said, getting past the part of her holding his hand.

"Right!" he smirked again calling his friend first. "Spectra" he said into it, soon a picture of the masked man appeared on it, Rayn peeked from his side seeing Melody in the background.

"Miss Melody!" she shouted waving frantically. Melody soon came into view better and to Spectra side, just as she was to Shadow's. "Where are you?" she just shrugged before getting out of the way of Spectra so he could speak. Rayn lost interest and released Shadow's arm. The two of them spoke some before Shadow hung up dragging Rayn along. "Mr. Shadow, please release my arm, your hurting me" he released her hand a bit embarrassed but still urged her on.

After a long walk she soon realized why he was rushing her so much. Melody and the one known as Spectra soon came into view. Instantly Rayn perked up running to her friends side.

"Miss Melody!" She called latching herself onto her arm. "I was so worried!" Melody gave her a reassuring smile before her attention turned to the two men now standing before them. Rayn released Melody fallowing her gaze to the two smirking men. "OH! Right! Miss Melody this is Mr. Shadow Probe! It was thanks to him that I found you!" Melody gave her a slight smile, knowing this already. Rayn then remembered something else and began digging threw the bag Melody was carrying finding what she was searching for "Sisi!" she hugged her dear Bakugan who finally came to life.

"Rayn!" its voice was dark and raspy and very masculine. "I was worried" she smiled big at the ball floating next to her as it landed on her shoulder. She then made a grab for her trap and gauntlet, being the main color a gray the rest a red. "We are going to brawl?" it questioned taking a glance at the ones around them.

"Yup!" she put her gauntlet on turning her attention to Shadow. "Ready Mr. Shadow?" she questioned him, he just stared at her a bit confused. "You wanted a battle didn't you?" he quickly snapped out of it taking his Bakugan in his fingers.

"Why don't we make this a two on two?" Melody said, she to had to brawl with this mystery masked man. The other three nodded a yes. Melody dug in the bag grabbing her own gauntlet out, the main color a pink the highlights a white. Her Bakugan floated out of her bag landing on her shoulder. "Ready Snow?" she asked.

"Always My Lady" its voice was just as musical as Melody's and just as quiet as Rayn's. She took Snow in her hand getting ready. Rayn too took Sisi into hers as they took there places on one side, while the men took their places on the opposite side.

"Bakugan Brawl!" the four shouted in unison. They each threw their Bakugan's out all landing perfectly.

"Time to dance, Snow!" Melody shouted out as her Bakugan came forth. Snow came in with a flash of bright light, and sparkles as her butterfly flew up above.

"Play Time Sisi!" Rayn shouted as hers fallowed suit to the others. Hers came in a blaze of fire with a loud growl as it stared back at his opposition. Its burning red eyes rested on a cyberthree headed dragon and a brownish one.

"Hades stand!" shouted Shadow Probe as his cyber three headed dragon came in a beam of purple light. It's middle head roared loudly.

"Helios!" he shouted and in a burning blaze his stood. A large dragon that appeared much more dangerous then they first thought. Melody gulped fearing she'd loose her precious Bakugan. Clearly Rayn hadn't thought of that.

"What are the steaks to this battle?" she called out to them. She heard Spectra chuckled before speaking.

_________________________________________  
**Lady Hyena-Chan: Usheshisha~ I never realized how great this story would be, it's one of the highest on my list! So a special thanks to: Cocoacharm15  
'Ojou' Ribbon  
****Blizzard Dragoniod- Who reviewed this story and who made it possible to write this without there bits of advice I most likely who have never finished this story~ I never expected it to be liked so much. makes it hard to continue but I will since Shadow is so awesome XD~ Hope ya enjoyed the story! What will Spectra say next? Will it be good or bad? Knowing him most likely bad right? Hmm only Gin god knows what will happen nextXD~ Hopefully Ill have the next part up next week but who knows? I wanna take a break and catch up on all them so I cant promise anything! If there isn't a update next Monday be sure to check my home page and see when I play on updating next~  
Also be sure to take my poll so that i know which stories to update first~  
I dont own any of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers characters just Rayn and her Bakugan, ownership of Melody and hers belong to 'Ojou' Ribbon~**


	4. Chapter 4

"You'll know in due time Melody" Spectra said while chuckling. It sent chills up her spin with the way he said it. He knew something she didn't. And how did he know her name?….Wait Rayn HAD said her name a few times, maybe he heard her.

"I'll make the first move then ahahaha" Shadow laughed "Gate card open, Ability activate, Photon trail." he pointed his finger at Sisi who stood smirking at it. As the beams came thundering towards her they were blocked.

"Ability activate! Magical Flurry!" Melody shouted out placing her card on her gauntlet. Shadow's attack just melted off Sisi. "That's one of Snows abilities. She's able to stop any attack that's placed on her partner." Rayn smiled giving her a thumbs up before placing her own card in.

"Ability activate. Flash fire!" Sisi's attack rose from her original 500 to 800 as a blaze of flames consumed it as it charged at Hades. It dropped Hades attack down to 200. "Now Sisi Howling Blaze to finish him off!" Sisi howled as a large blaze came crashing down on Hades.

"Ability activate Phaser Trident." Shadow called out just in time to stop Sisi's attack. He smirked Rayn's way giving her a wink. "You wont win that easily" he laughed and his tongue soon found its way out. "hahaha"

"Aurura wish!" Melody cried out using her most powerful attack. Rayn looked at her in utter shock. If Melody used that now she'd be vulnerable the who rest of the match.

"Miss Melody don't!" but it was to late, Melody had already placed the card down. In a beam of light the field was beaming. There was no visible thing. As Snow drew in light she took aim at Helios who stood there not afraid.

"Ability activate Nova Defenser" Spectra said calmly taking all Snow's power away from her before she could even attack. "Shadow do it now." he growled turning his attention to Shadow who nodded placing another card down.

"Ability activate Soaror Cannon!" Hades took in power before shooting back at Sisi and Snow sending them back into their ball forms. Rayn looked down in horror he beat them with one move. "Ahahaha" both Rayn's and Melody's life went down by half. Hades and Helios went back to the two boys. Rayn gulped looking over to Melody, who too, seemed nervous. Shadow laughed loudly, his tongue sticking out while Spectra just gave them a cocky smirk.

"Now what Miss Melody? You used your best attack, you'll be a sitting duck! Were doomed" Rayn was beginning to panic. She didn't want to loose Sisi not like that. Melody seemed to be lost in thought as she tapped her chin.

"Come on already we don't got all day!" Shadow shouted from across the field. Him and Spectra had already tossed out there Bakugans and were waiting. Melody called Rayn over telling her the plan. But would it work? Would they even make a dent in there life gauges? Both girls knew there chances of winning weren't good.

"Lets do it Miss Melody" Rayn gave her a reassuring smile with a thumbs up. Melody nodded throwing out Snow, Rayn threw out Sisi.

"Lets do it Sisi!" Rayn shouted pulling out two attack cards. "Double ability active. Pack Mirage!" both Shadow's and Spectra's Bakugan's power went down by 300 as illusions of a pack of hyenas surrounded them. "Embrix Furry!" Sisi's attack went up by 400 hundred as they prepared to attack. Sisi became engulfed in flames, his eyes shining bright red threw the blaze as he powered up. For miles around them you could see with his bright light blazing as it was.

"Ability activate! Power Crystals!" Melody called out to Snow. Snow flapped her massive wings, letting off bits of shinny crystals sending them towards the two lowering there attacks by another 200. This was there only chance now.

"Go now Sisi!" Rayn commanded. Sisi growled low before charging forwards. Shadow started squirming knowing he couldn't attack till Hades recharged. Rayn smirked watching as Sisi made contacted.

"Void Stream" Spectra placed a card down at the last minute lowering Sisi's attack back to his original 500. Both Hades and Helios were hit with the attack sending them back into ball forms. Snow and Sisi came back to Melody and Rayn. "Not bad" was all he said before tossing Helios back out. He came forth in a blaze.

"NOOOO" Shadow cried grabbing Hades back up "Its not over yet ahaha" he tossed Hades back out. Rayn gulped before tossing out Sisi again. He didn't look good after that last attack, he'd have to power back up. Both girls were in a bind, they had used there best attacks now and were venerable .

"Prepare yourselves. Double ability activate" Spectra said calmly before placing a card down "General Quasar and Void Stream" Snow and Sisi's defense went down terribly. Both left with a mere 100 left. They were doomed. Helios came at them whipping them both out. There life gauges went to 0 as Sisi and Snow came back to them.

"Snow" Melody murmured picking her up. Rayn fell to the ground picking Sisi up. Both hoped that the stakes weren't to bad. Neither wanted to loose there dear Bakugans.

"Miss Melody I'm sorry" Rayn said getting to her feet. Melody just smiled at her patting her shoulder. The boys soon approached them. Spectra with a frown and Shadow with a cocky smirk.

"What is our punishment for loosing?" Rayn asked keeping her gave low. She didn't dare look at them. Shadow laughed putting both his arms on her shoulders drawing her attention to him. "huh?"

"There weren't any stakes to the battle, really." Spectra said turning his back to the two girls. "Come with us, your Bakugan may be useful" Rayn's eye brow raised as he began to walk off, Melody gave he a side ways look before shrugging and following him off. Rayn didn't get much of a say in it as Shadow began pulling her along.

"Where are we headed off too, may I ask?" Melody still spoke as normal as ever, not even phased that they were now walking with two total strangers. Rayn wasn't to sure about the whole thing but she'd follow Melody where ever she went. She pulled away from Shadow joining Melody's side.

"Miss Melody are you sure we should just go with them like this?" Rayn whispered quietly to her. Melody offered her a warm smile nodding.

"Wouldn't you rather see what they want with us then loose our Bakugan?" she answered just as quietly as Rayn had "Besides there not so bad" Rayn gave her a crooked smile, shrugging.

"I suppose" she trailed of as her gaze drifted to where Melody's was, Spectra. He was walking with his back to them, not really caring if they had followed or not. Then her eyes drifted to Shadow, who had been looking at her, his arms behind his head as they walked. He quickly adverted his gaze once she looked at him. She didn't quiet know if these two were trustworthy but what choice did she had? Melody did have a point in the end. She'd rather go with them then loose Sisi.

__________________________________________  
The moon lit sky above them was there only light in night. No one could really see to far ahead of them but neither girl needed to see where she was going, they simply had to follow the boys. The stars twinkled in the night sky the only spectators the witnesses to their journey.

They had been walking for quite some time, both Rayn and Melody were getting tired fast. Neither could keep there eyes open for much longer. No one really talked which was creeping bother girls out. Rayn had taken Sisi out, and stared at him.

"Sooo?" Rayn jumped hearing Shadow's voice so close to her. She glanced over he shoulder to find him leaning over her. She stared at him wide eyed, he just gave her a side ways glance before looking down at Sisi in her hand. "Strange Bakugan you got there." Rayn just nodded slowly unsure. She searched for Melody to find her up ahead with Spectra, they had fallen behind.

____________________________________________  
"How much far is our destination?" Melody asked sweetly, walking next to Spectra. He walked as elegantly as she did, it was a site to behold. The two walked in unison.

"Not much farther…." he turned his head looking at her. She didn't look his way just stared off into the darkness of the night. They were walking in the dark, not being able to see in front of them really. "Your Bakugan, do you know how powerful it is?" he questioned. That finally caught her attention. She didn't think Snow was anything special. "Or at least how powerful it is in dual battles."

"Really?" she questioned tilting her head to the side cutely, taking out Snow. "I knew she was special, in my opinion at least." Snow unfolded herself floating up onto her shoulder. Snow didn't talk to often, only when it was necessary.

"Yes. Very few can power up there partners Bakugan like yours can. Just imagine how powerful Helios would be with yours!" he spoke with passion. Melody didn't know what to say to that. Was he saying he wanted her to be his partner or to take Snow from her?

"I see. Interesting" she turned her attention back to the night in front of them. "The place your bringing us too, will we be bale to return home?" she already knew the answer but she had to ask.

"Not likely" he replied simply looking back at Shadow and Rayn seeing them trailing far behind them. "Your friend isn't to smart." Melody raise a eye brow looking back at them, seeing Shadow walking rather close to her, looking over her shoulder.

"And what makes you come to that assumption?" she retorted rather bitterly. Spectra cocked a side ways smirk before turning his attention back to the night in front of him.

"Befriending Shadow Probe isn't bright. He can be…" he trailed off thinking for a moment about which word to use. Melody mean while rolled her eyes loosing interest in the conversation now. How dare he assume things about Rayn. "troublesome. He has a tendency to act before he thinks. It'd be wise of her to avoid him."

__________________________________  
"I could have taken you on all alone" Shadow taunted her, still leaning over her shoulder. Rayn wasn't sure what to do, run to Melody or reply. He was so close to her, she could feel his hot breathe on her neck, sending shivers up her spin.

"And what makes you think that? It seems to me your friend did all the work really" she found her answer. She'd play his game. He stopped in his tracks momentarily before taking his place at her side. He didn't understand why he felt the need to talk to her, but he did.

"No way! I just let him take the win. You seen Hades power once he recharged you both were goners hahaha" his tongue made its way out once again. Rayn couldn't help but smile sweetly. A small blush crept across Shadow's face. Rayn brought her hand up, covering her little giggles that escaped her lips. "What's so funny?" Shadow questioned only fathering Rayn's laughter. Sisi shot out of Rayn's pocket floating onto her shoulder. Rayn raised a eye brow at Sisi sudden action.

"Rayn, please join Miss Melody." he spoke in his normal dark tone. He was acting out of character even for him. Rayn give him a questionable look before turning her attention to Melody, who was glancing back at them. "Rayn" she sighed before giving in, there was no just no point arguing with Sisi. She took off running to catch up with the other two but stopped turning back to Shadow, who just stood there. She smiled big before running back to him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him back with her to the other two. She released his arm joining Melody's side as they walked, both girls slowly fell behind the boys.

"Rayn…." Melody whispered to her. Rayn tilted her head to the side as she stared off up into the sky. "Spectra says you shouldn't be around Shadow." Rayn's head snapped towards Melody, with a questionable look.

"Miss Melody, I honestly don't want anything to do with either of them. Shadow seems more….tolerable then Spectra up there. He seems stuck up, as if he's better then me. Have you noticed he hasn't said anything directly too me? He's always speaking to YOU. I really don't want to deal with them but where you go I go." Melody nodded slowly, taken back but what Rayn had just said. Spectra had in fact only spoken to her and not Rayn.

Before long the source of where they were walking came into view. A large pillar sticking from the ground, it smack dab in the middle of a large hole. Rayn stared down the large hole in awe. Melody simple glanced at it before looking away.

"This is where we were headed too?" Melody asked Spectra who nodded heading over to a elevator. The other three followed. Rayn was the last in she stood in between Melody and Shadow, Spectra to Melody's side. The elevator shot down fast quickly they arrived at the bottom. Spectra was the first one out followed by the other 3. He stopped turning his attention to Shadow.

"Shadow Probe in form the others we have guest, and no one is allowed to speak with them" he spoke calmly as usual before walking off again. "Come" he commanded the two girls. Shadow rolled his eyes before walking off in the other direction. Rayn watched as he went before running to join Melody and Spectra.

Spectra lead them down many halls, threw many rooms, and around many corners soon confusing even Rayn, who was accustom to such things mazes being a street rat as people called her.

He stopped in front of a large door, what both girls could only assume was there destination. Spectra knocked once before they heard a come in from the other side. He pushed the large doors opened entering, followed by the two girls. Rayn looked around the large room. Everything was rather elegant, nothing but the best. Even the walls seemed to be made out of great material. She awed slowly walking forwards. Melody took everything in stride, she had seen this before but where.

"Welcome Melody" a voice came from across the room "Long time no see" Melody froze in her tracks. She where she had seen this before. She knew the person addressing her. Prince Hydron.

He sat in his thrown staring down at the two girls. Instantly Rayn bowed down to him. He just smiled playing with his hair.  
************************************************

Lady Hyena-Chan: I ish so very sorry for taking so long to update~ I hope ya all can forgive me~ So I made this one even longer usheshisha~ Thanks to everyone who kept me going and helped me out!!! you all are the greatest! and to the people that reviewed! thats always motovation~ Check out NoodesTheName's story!! she is doing a spectra one to!!! its great!!! And your Oc will be in later on no worries i havent forgotten~ Hope everyone ish happy with this and Happy Halloween in advanced~!!!

**~I dont own any of the Bakugan characters just my oc! where as 'Ojou' Ribbon owns Melody and her bakugan~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Prince Hydron. Have you been well?" Melody spoke calmly, her eyes shut. She didn't want to look at him. It had been years since she last seen him and she had no intentions of going back to the past. Spectra glanced from Melody to Hydron. He sat smirking in his chair, Hydron knew something he didn't know, and it bothered him greatly.

He had brought Melody just as Hydron had asked him, just a little sooner then planned, plus Rayn. Two new possible recruits. He could see the potential of Meoldy's Bakugan and he knew that's Hydron wanted Melody. Rayn on the other hand, her Bakugan didn't seem like anything special. Helios could easily beat hers, he was beginning to question his prince's sanity.

Prince Hydron chuckled to himself looking the two girls over. He knew Melody from his childhood. The two were so very close in those days.

__________________________________  
Melody walked slowly next to her father, clutching his leg as they entered the large building. She wasn't sure where they were or why they were here. Her father only said he wanted her to meet someone. She just hoped it wasn't like the last time and she got drug along to family members houses only to be forgotten as the adults talked about money.

Her father walked her into a room full of toys which instantly perked her up. For once maybe she'd enjoy meeting someone knew, if they were around her age of course.

"Melody, meet Hydron. He's a prince" her father said pushing her forwards as a young blonde boy came out of no where to greet her. He had bright purple eyes full of mischief. He came running up to greet her.

"Hello, you must be Melody. My father had spoke of you often." he spoke well for a child his age, much like she did. It was hard to believe they were as young as they were. A mere 4 years old.

"Yes, that is my name." she smiled huge, this would be her first real friend if things went well. He returned her smile, twirling his golden hair in his fingers, staring at her. "Are all theses toys yours?" she asked glancing around.

"Mhm" he replied grabbing her hand and pulling her towards some. She eagerly walked with him, joining in on the game he had been playing before she had showed up.

The two played for hours and hours, getting along splendidly. But like all good things it had to come to a end. Melody's father came retrieving her as they left. But that wasn't the last time she'd seem him. In fact the two then met almost every night at his house or hers to play till they were 5. And she found out WHY she had been first brought to him.

"Melody" Hydron shouted as she entered his room. He always had more things to her and it always seemed to amaze her. She herself had a lot, more then most, and he had even more then her. What a fortunate child. "I have great news."

"And what is that Hydron?" she asked taking her coat off. It was still rather large on her, but didn't care. It was a gift from her father, his yearly gift. He always provided her with a new jacket each birthday, and always made from nothing but the best. He gestured for her to come over to him, which she did happily.

"My father has agreed" he stated, turning his back to her. He had been getting more and more distant as the month went by. He never wanted to play games anymore. Melody gave him a questioning look, as she didn't know what he was talking about. "You can be my princess." Melody stared at him in shock. Was this his way of telling her, she was just another toy to him. Didn't she get a say in it at all?

"Hydron what are you talking about?" she questioned him sitting down on a chair that was to the side of him. "I don't want to be your princess."

"And why not? You were always happy to be when we played our little games." he turned his attention to her. She wasn't looking at him, how could she? "Don't you want your dream to be fulfilled?" she gave him a warm smile before standing from her seat.

"Hydron. I'm to young to be anyone's princess. So I will have to decline your offer as sweet as it maybe." she began walking away from him to retrieve her jacket, but he grabbed her wrist half way there. She have him another questioning look.

"You will not refuse me Melody. I always get what I want" he spoke in a sinister tone that frightened her. She wondered if this was his true nature. Her mother had told her before that men always hide there true colors, and she was beginning to understand what she meant. She pulled her arm out of his grip once again making her way to her jacket to again be stopped by him. This time he got in front of her blocking her path.

"Hydron let me go. I do not wish to be your princess. Now if you will excuse me." she tried to make her way around him but her grabbed her bringing her into a tight embarrass.

"Go now if you wish but you WILL see me again" he let her go retreating to his place near the chair she had been sitting in. Melody stood there for a moment before leaving his room.

By the time she had made it out of his place it had gotten dark and began to rain. Her butler walked with her threw the rain, carrying her umbrella for her as they walked down the streets. Luckily she didn't live to far from Hydron. But as she walked down a deserted street something caught her eye in a alley way. She left the safety of her umbrella allowing the rain drops to hit her. She slowly walked into the alley way un afraid of what ever it was.

What ever it was began to back away from her smacking into what ever was in the alley way. She couldn't see well in the rain as it was a hard down pour, but what ever it was she had to know, even with her Butlers protests. She followed what ever it was to the end of the alley way till she was just a few feet away and that's when she finally found what it was that had tried to get away from her.

A little girl, around her own age, in nothing but rags. Melody stared at her wide eyed, why was a child out in this rain? She called her butler over to help her with the young girl, leading her back to her home. The girl didn't say any words as they brought her in and dried her off and Melody began to wonder if she was even able to speak.

"Do you have a name?" Melody asked holding the young girls hand. The girl kept her gaze to the ground shaking her head no. "Can you speak?" this time the girl looked up at her and Melody got a good look into her eyes. She'd never seen two colored eyes like this girls eyes. It reminded her of the night sky with the blue's slowly made there way to the center of her eyes mixing into pink.

"A little" she spoke softly looking into Melody's eyes. Melody smiled warmly at her before grabbing her hand, pulling her into her bedroom before throwing some clothes at her. The young girl looked at Melody then the clothes confused. "Go change please. Your attire is not appropriate for a young lady." the young girl nodded before she went into the bathroom changing.

Once she came out Melody smiled as she watched the young girl came out newly dressed. She called the girl over to her bed, where Melody was waiting. The girl walked slowly over to her timidly.

"My name is Melody." the young girl nodded sitting down next to Melody. "You don't have a name….We should think of one." the girl instantly perked up smiling. "Hmmm since I found you in the rain why don't we call you Rayn? Just spelt with a Y instead of a I"

"Rayn" the girl repeated smiling a big toothy grin. "What is Y or I?" Melody looked at her shocked. This girl didn't have a name, well now she did, and she didn't know what the letters Y and I were.

"There letters. Don't you know the alphabet?" Rayn shook her head no, blushing in embarrassment. "Then I shall be your teacher." Rayn instantly beamed at her.

"You…Friend?" Rayn asked. Melody nodded her head yes before standing to get the tools she'd need to teach Rayn everything she, herself, knew.

That day had been a terrible but happy day. She had lost her best friend but gained a new one. Either way Melody wished to never seen Hydron again.

"I see you have been well" he said as he stood from his chair. Rayn instantly shot back behind Melody. She was getting a terrible vibe from this prince. He chuckled as he approached. Melody stood her ground next to Spectra, who stared at the three, unsure on what to do. Hydron took Melody's hand in his smiling warmly at her. "I told you, you'd come back to me" he murmured before releasing her hands. "Take them to some of the spare rooms." Spectra bowed before complying.

He lead them out of the room stopping just outside the door way. There stood another male. He had large green eyes with long blue hair dressed in a orange coat. Neither girl paid any mind to him, he seemed like a worm.

"Master Spectra! Welcome back" his voice was less then appealing to either of them. Spectra offered him a smirk nodding. Rayn wanted nothing to do with either of them, she wondered if she'd get to go back….home, if you could call it that. Melody on the other hand was curious about this all, despite the fact that she'd have to deal with Hydron.

"Gus" Spectra started shifting his gaze to Rayn. "Show her to a spare room." Rayn flinched under his gaze. Gus sighed before complying. He began to walk off down the hall, Spectra going the other direction. Rayn clutched Melody's hand, staring at her.

"Don't worry Rayn" she gave Rayn's hand a squeeze. "It's the beginning of our journey." Rayn didn't know what she was talking about but gave a slight nod. Melody gave a small smile before releasing Rayn's hand. "Don't worry, I'll see you in the morning." and she followed Spectra down the hall. Rayn just watched till they turned down a hall and she could no longer see them. She then turned to Gus who hadn't stopped to wait for her. She didn't think about it before running after him, even if she didn't want to.

"What is Master Spectra thinking" she heard Gus mumbling to himself. "Bringing worthless people here." Rayn finally stopped next to him, he instantly shut up. Rayn kept her gaze away from him, as she could feel him glaring at her.

"My names Rayn" she offered a small timid smile but he instantly wiped that smile off her face with a colder glare then before.

"I don't care what your name is" he snapped. Rayn wanted to run away from him, far, far away from him but if she did that she'd most likely get lost, and wander all the various halls.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just th-thought we should introduce yourselves s-since we'll be on a team" this time Gus stopped glaring down at her, freezing her in her tracks. He was so cold to her, was it normal or had she said something wrong.

"Team!?" he shouted " Team?! As if you are worthy of being in the Vexos! You or the other one" Rayn flinched, cowering away from him. She didn't want to say anything but he seemed to be waiting for a reply to his out burst.

"T-the prince s-said-" she didn't get to finish. He stormed off growling, going back the way he had come. Rayn stood there not sure of where to even go. Things were not looking good for her.

__________________  
Melody followed Spectra down the halls, second guess if she should have let them split Rayn and her up. All the walls seem the match the last as they turned down several different ones. There was no way she could find her way back now.

"You knew Prince Hydron?" Melody jumped slightly as Spectra broke the silence. She wasn't expecting him to speak. He was looking at her but she knew he was interested if not only a little.

"Yes Prince Hydron and I were friends, when we were much younger." she spoke in her normal manner despite the bitter feelings she held for him. Spectra 'oh' his eyes shifting to her. "You could say we were one another's first friend."

"What went wrong?" he questioned, as if he really had to ask. He knew the prince well, and knew how he treated people.

"Hydron decided to assume things. Strange really. We had such a great time playing our little games of hide and go seek, or with our toys. We talked about our dreams for when we were older but some where down the lines he decided I was to be one of his prizes, like the toys his father gave him. I could not allow myself to be so….so…. Disrespected, not even a prince." she paused seeing that Spectra had stopped at a door way. He hit a button and the door opened wide.

"Ladies first" in a mocking tone, he gestured for her to go in first. She walked in stopping at the door way looking at him.

"Thank you" she smiled just slightly noticing how much taller he was then her. A good few inches, his wild hair just adding to it. "When will I be allowed to see Rayn once again?" she walked in looking around her new room.

This room was large, not as large as her own bed room, but it was quaint. The walls were a light blue gray color, a bed in the center of the room, nothing out of the ordinary really. Nothing to mark as someone's room. She walked in farther stopping at the bed, turning to look at him.

"Soon enough" he walked stopping a good distance away from her. "Don't worry about your little friend, she'll get her accommodations. You MAY see her in the morning" he put emphases on may making her wonder what he meant. He chuckled before heading out again. "The bathroom is in the room to your right. You will find clothes in the closet to your left….Our prince has taken the liberty of getting some things for you." Melody's eye brow raised as she headed to the closet to see what Hydron had gotten her. Her eye twitched as she looked some of the clothes over. Spectra chuckled from behind her. She didn't jump this time knowing he was rather mysterious like that. "Do you not approve of them?"

How could she? Most of them were dresses, very reveling dresses. Short skirts and tight tops. Melody could slap that prince for daring her to even look at such clothes, her mother would have her head if she caught her in clothes like these. One in particular stood out. A short black dress, it wouldn't even reach past her knee, had no straps with lace trimming along the edges. Why would he even want her in such clothing?

"I do not" she had to bite her tongue. She was tempted to take her frustration out on Spectra but he had done nothing wrong so she contended herself. "I will not wear any of these." she began going threw them throwing them over her shoulder as she inspected each one. As she began to toss them over her shoulder Spectra was forced to move out of the way, or be buried in clothes. The choice was obvious.

Spectra chuckled taking a seat on her bed watching as she went threw the clothes. Nothing seemed right for her as her floor was soon covered in clothes. She sighed in frustration as she finished going threw them.

"What does he take me for? A common whore? Such clothes are not appropriate for me." she snapped, in a huff, turning to face Spectra. He sat with a playful smirk on her new bed. "Please inform the prince that I will require new clothing" he stood up finally going to the door again. He stopped in the door frame looking back at her.

"I'll be back in the morning" He said before exiting her new room completely. Melody glared at the clothes scattered threw out the floor. He was going to give that prince a piece of her mind when she seen him next. But her anger soon faded as her thoughts went to Rayn. Had she made it to her room? Was she safe? Melody refused to think her dear friend wasn't safe, she did have Sisi after all. He protect Rayn in a heart beat. She took a deep breathe before taking her place on her bed, removing her jacket first of course. And soon drifted off to sleep.

**_________________________________  
Lady Hyena-Chan: hehehe its a bit longer then normal as I got inspired lol. Umm like I've said before I dont own Bakugan blah blah blah characters blah blah blah lol I wont be putting them in anymore! I WILL NEVER OWN BAKUGAN OR MELODY THEY BELONG TO OTHERS~there ya go ^^ hope ya liked it~ was mostly about Melody and what not but next one will be more on Rayn~ keeping it 50 50 till Noodles character come in then itll be 33 1/3 each ROFL~ thanks to the reviews, the adds, the alerts and what not~ and ofcourse the comments good and bad~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lady Hyena-Chan: Sorry for the long wait, I've been ill for those that don't know~ And I apologize for the misspelling of Shadow Prove, I read it was probe on a few different sites and now wiki has changed the spelling to prove as well(was probe) so hence forth on I wont make that mistake anymore.**

**On to other news:  
I have decided that I am going to finish this story first, taking on 20 odd stories is to over whelming so I took the one that was the highest viewed(getting over 50 hits DAILY!) normally I wouldn't go with ratings BUT this story is far easier to write about then some of my other ones.**

**I'd like to thank ALL the people who reviewed and messaged me, I feel so loved XD It's thanks to you all that I continue on with this story! Also I re did the summary page now to describe what will happen with Melody and Spectra, and the other OC that will be introduced later on(paired with Lync)(I don't own her either just Rayn)**

**If you have any questions, comment, concerns feel free to ask/tell me. I come on everyday(even if I am ill with swine-.-) to read and answer questions. I would have never started this story if it wasn't thanks to all the people who helped me out with it. I still consider myself a newbie with Bakugan so I'm still learning and all that. If I do something wrong I apologize.**

**As for the question a few of you asked I will tell the answer here as well. This story takes place BEFORE Dan and them come to new vestoria. In like beta city or something-.-;;;;; I apologize for not really knowing all to well the cities but its based around that ish, where Dan fights Spectra with the ultimate Bakugan thingy. Ill just imagine what its like on the inside, and tell you all as I go. I apologize. Also some asked how long the story will be in the end and to be honest I don't know, its so easy to write on, so fun, soooo I don't how to say it but its different from my other stories(as much as I love Belphegor and Rasiel) I do know however it will be at least 15+ or so**

**Finally please contact me if you are wanting a certain ending! I have talked with Melody's creator and she would like bitter-sweet! Anyways enjoy the story!  
XxXxXxX _**  
Rayn stood with a blank stare at the problem she was now faced. Three different ways to go. Left, right, or forwards. Which way did she dare go. This place was nothing but a maze. She sighed sinking down, sitting on the floor. She growled holding her head. What should she do. Sisi came out of her pocket holding a piece of paper.

"Good idea!" she cheered happily taking it, he then rested on her shoulder as he watched her write 1,2,3 each on a piece of the paper. "There!" she smiled brightly ripping the paper apart into three pieces setting each face down. She closed her eyes tight before mixing the three pieces up.

"Eenny meeny miny moe Catch a Bakugan by its attribute If he's nice, he's your friend Eeny meeny miny moe Left like your fiery paw Right for your amazing power Forward if that's the way to go My dear Sisi which way shunt-we-go!"

She sang pointing to each one, after each word moving from one to another, and back and forth. When she got to 'go', she pushed that piece out doing it once more to the remaining two.

"3?" questioned a voice. Rayn's eyes shot open seeing Shadow sitting down in front of her, holding the card with the number three on it, between his long pointed nails. She jumped back landing on her face, in a attempt to get away from him, he was in her personal bubble. He laughed at her before getting up. Rayn stared at him confused as to where and when he came. He offered her his hand, helping her up. He handed her the piece of paper as she dusted herself off.

"You startled me" she smiled cheerfully at him. "3 it is then" she began going down the hall to her right. Shadow stood there for a moment for following after her.

"Where ya headed?" he asked, again looking over her shoulder, getting into her personal bubble. Rayn stopped resulting in him running into her.

"To be honest I'm not sure. That's what the numbers where for 1 was for the left hall 2 would be to continue forward and 3 was this way…." she hadn't really thought it completely threw and now hearing it out loud she realized how many holes her idea had. She heard Shadow laugh from behind her. She turned giving him a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"This is the way to my room" Rayn sweat dropped as he grabbed her wrist, dragging her off. She didn't quite get what was so funny about that. Sisi let out a low growl, he wasn't liking this at all.

"Rayn…." he murmured she glanced at him questionably as he sat on her shoulder. He normally wasn't so defensive about people so what was his problem with Shadow she wondered.

"Shadow!" Rayn jumped a foot in the air twisting around to find the source of the shouting. Her eye met with cold blue ones. They sent a shiver up her spin as she took notice to the group. A girl, the one who has spoke, and two boys. The girl looked less the friendly as she glared at Rayn. The tallest boy seemed, too, to be angry but the other boy who was much shorter smiled nicely. Rayn heard Shadow sigh releasing her wrist that he had grabbed, turning to meet her gaze.

"Who do we have here?" she eye balled Rayn up and down giving a evil smirk "She looks weak, worthless….Is SHE one of the once Prince Hydron wanted?" Rayn adverted her gaze to the ground. This girl was being so mean and Rayn hadn't done anything to her. "Can she even battle?" Shadow sighed rubbing his head.

"Yes" he answered now bored with the conversation. "But she does need more practice ahahaha but I'll train her!" his arm snaked its away over Rayn's shoulder, knocking Sisi off as a result. He growled again before floating back up. Rayn felt a blush creek across her face. She didn't want to look up but she did, meeting the eyes of the girl. Her eyes will filled with hate and anger more so then they were before. Rayn couldn't help but wonder why. What had she done to get this girl to hate her so much.

"And where were you bringing her, Shadow" the girl said his name in a much darker tone. Shadow rolled his eyes turning to leave taking Rayn's wrist in his arm, pulling a bit tighter then he meant to. She cried out pulling her arm back, he mistakenly drove his sharp nails into her flesh, leaving marks, but no blood.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly before turning back to the glaring girl. "Relax Mylene, just showing her around is all" Rayn scooted behind Shadow trying to get out of the girl, Mylene, glaring gaze.

"Volt show her to a spare room, AWAY from here" She put much more emphases on the word away then needed. Rayn understood that Mylene didn't want her anywhere's close to her…or was it Shadow? She didn't get a chance to think about it much as the bigger man, who she could only assume was Volt, started walking away. Rayn took a few steps towards the boy walking away before stopping and looking back at Shadow, he just stared blankly at her, then look at Rayn with sadder expression.

"Thank you, Mr. Shadow, it was kind of you to help me" She offered him a quick smile, took those few steps back to him before hugging him lightly. In that small hug, both blushed lightly. She gave him one more smile before running to catch up with the bigger boy.

Mylene gave Shadow a dirty glare before watching as the new girl slowly went out of sight as Volt lead her away. Shadow didn't care how mad she was, or how much of a lecture he'd receive for helping out the new girl. The only thing he did care about was the feeling he felt with that one little hug. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt happy, liked, understood, light as air. A feeling he wanted to feel again.

He wondered if he could get the same feeling from Mylene has he did from Rayn. He wasn't listening to a word Mylene was saying, even if she was yelling loudly. He just stared blankly at her as she raged on about what ever he did wrong….. this time. He snapped out of it once she stopped yelling at him.

"And why are you laughing Lync!?" Mylene growled glaring at the short boy who was having trouble containing his laughter- he found if funny when ever Shadow got into trouble. Shadow just stare lazily at the two till he began to loose interest. Did he dare hug Mylene? Was it worth the feeling again? He didn't think about it much before he acted. In one swift motion he hugged her, she was a lot taller then Rayn he noted, he also noted the feeling wasn't really the same.

Mylene tensed under his grip, she didn't quiet know what was happening. She stood there in shock before Shadow released her mumbling to himself the only auditable thing she caught was 'nope not the same', she didn't quiet understand and didn't get a chance to yell at Shadow as he walked off to his own room.

Mylene thought for one second. That was odd of Shadow, even for him. He was acting odd all together really. Since when did he ever help another? Hug someone? And since when didn't he argue back at her?….it had to be the girl was her conclusion. Jealousy boiled inside of her. This new girl was trouble in more ways then one. Shadow was hers! She didn't spend all that time with him for nothing!….But does that mean SHE, Mylene, liked Shadow? She was getting more and more frustrated thinking about it. But one thing was for sure, she'd have to keep the new girl out of the picture till she figured things out with Shadow. Her attention instantly went to Lync. She smiled evilly hatching a plan.

"Come with me, Lync, I have and idea that only you can help me with" Lync returned her evil smile with his own as he followed her down the hall she led him down. What was she planning?

Rayn followed Volt quietly, nerves that if she said anything he'd be upset. He was rather large, and could easily hurt her if he chose. She just watched as she was lead down many halls. They all looked the same, with the white color, the blankness. She'd defiantly get lost if she didn't get showed around.

She didn't know WHY she hugged Shadow back there, other then that was how she knew to show affection and gratitude but with that hug she felt something she never felt when she hugged Melody. She really didn't understand. Her mind drifted to Melody. Was she okay? Were they being just as "kind" to her as they had been to Rayn?

"What's your name?" Rayn flinched, she wasn't expecting him to speak. She hesitated for a moment processing what he had asked.

"R-Rayn" she stuttered staring at him, his voice was gruff but no sign of anger or hostility. He glanced back at her, his eyes didn't show any either. He was nothing like the girl. "W-where are we going?" she could have smacked herself she knew where he was bringing her in general, just not WHERE as in where ever they were.

"To a spare room…" he answered turning his attention back to the hallway. Rayn watched as he turned again and again, was he trying to confuse her?

"W-who was that…girl?" she hoped she didn't ask it in a bad tone, but Rayn knew already that she didn't like her. "Why was she so…mean?" Volt stopped looking back at her. He held a frown but it wasn't a angry frown.

"Mylene" he thought for a moment on why she was mean "She's generally in a bad mood….we all tend to ignore her when she gets like that" she could tell by the way he spoke he didn't much care for her.

They finally stopped at a door that opened instantly, Volt walked in and Rayn instantly followed looking around the room. It wasn't anything fancy, a simple room. It was decent sized, gray walls. To the right of the door was a bed, nothing fancy but a bed, next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp. A dresser to the left of the door, with a door next to it. On the far right in the corner was another door.

"That rooms a closet, clothes are provided" he pointed to the door that was on the far right, "And that's a bathroom. Stay here till morning, I'll come and get you" Rayn nodded, watching as he left her there…..she felt so alone in the room. Slowly she made her way over to the bed, laying down. She'd never really had a bed of her own before. She hesitated at the edge before sitting down on it. A small smile creped across her face. In a instant she was laying down, and in a split second she was out.

Melody woke fairly easily. The bed was quit comfortable after all, almost as good as her very own. She sat up rubbing her eyes lightly. It took a moment for everything to register what had taken place the last night. With a light yawn she got to her feet heading to the bathroom, after grabbing some clothes she could wear that, a basic tank top, pink in color, and pants.

She glanced around the room, everything was rather nice, porcelain, and very clean as it sparked in the light that had switched on when she opened the room. She hesitated for a moment before closing the door behind her, locking it. She removed her clothing getting into the shower and began bathing. To her happiness her favorite type of shampoo and conditioner had been placed in her shower. Strawberry- vanilla, was her favorite smell but she wondered how it had be placed there, did someone know her favorite smell, other then herself?…..Hydron had to of been planning this with far more thought then she had thought.

She finished her morning routine before she finally made her way out of the bathroom. It had taken her a half a hour or so to get finished. She opened the door to find she wasn't alone her room anymore.

Spectra sat on her bed- arm crossed, smirking- from behind his mask. She didn't speak to him, as she approached her bed, moving elegantly as always. She walked right passed him reaching for her jacket that lay on the bed behind him. Once it was on and only then did she finally turn her attention to him.

"Good morning Spectra, I trust you slept well" he stood nodding before making his way back to the door, heading out. Melody followed quickly grabbing her beloved Bakugan "May I see Rayn now?" Spectra chuckled turning down a different hall.

"You will shortly, first we have a little business to attend too, then you will see her" He spoke calmly as usual but his tone, something about it was misleading. Melody nodded as they continued on their way.

It soon became clear as to where they were headed as the large door became visible once again. A small sigh escaped her lips as they neared. Why was it she had to deal with him so early?

"Prince Hydron would like to speak with you….alone" he said the last part much lower then his normal voice. Melody nodded before pushing the large doors open heading in.

Rayn woke with a thump. She opened her eyes groggily as she sat up. It took her a few moments to realize she had fallen off the bed. With a nervous laugh she got up glancing around her room. With a tired sigh she figured it had to be morning by now and headed to her bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. Her eyes beamed as her eyes rested on a bath. It didn't take her long to run back into the room to gather some clothes to wear under her jacket.

Her eye got even wider as she opened her closet. It was full of various clothes. She took some out, looking them over. She'd never been so happy…well since the day she met Melody. She picked out some clothing, a long sleeved shirt with strips, gray in color, and a plaid skirt. She'd ever warn a skirt before so it was all new to her. She also grabbed a belt just to make sure.

Once she had gathered the clothes she was going to wear for the day, she headed for the bathroom once again, this time a bounce in her step. She was beginning to like this place.

The water was easy to work, and it quickly filled the tub. Rayn rummaged threw the compartment under the sink finding what she had been searching for. Back when she had stayed with Melody, she fell in love with bubble bath soap! She giggled to herself, popping the top open and let some run into the bath water. Curiosity got the best of her as she sniffed the open bottle. It was like paradise to her nose. Cotton Candy smelling!

In no time the water filled and the bubbles were made. She removed her clothing getting in. It didn't bother her any more with the way she was treated when it came to Mylene all that she thought about in the bath was how nice it felt. She knew that only the rich of rich get to take baths in New Vestroia. Everyone else was forced to take showers to conserve water. Really, Rayn didn't understand the whole concept but then thinking about such matters didn't really smart interest in her.

Sisi floated out of her jacket's pocket landing on the bath tubes edge. He didn't say anything just sat there next to her. Words didn't have to be said, the two were in sink perfectly. She knew he was worried, she knew all to well.

Once the bath was finished and she was clean(as clean as she could be taking a bath) she got out, dressed and waited…..and waited…..AND WAITED, but still no Volt appeared. Rayn could only wait for so long before she began to get bored, and what's a girl to do in a new place? Wonder of course! She took a glance at Sisi who nodded, floating onto her shoulder and they went out. Heading back the way Volt had lead them hours before. If luck was one her side she'd find Shadow.  
**___________________  
Hmmm what does Prince Hydron want with Melody now? What is Mylene planning? Will Rayn and Melody ever see eachother? So many questions Usheshisha~  
Thanks for reading and hope ya liked~  
Also hoped it was better then the rest I've one  
a)I took much more time doing it~  
And  
B) Ive read a amazing story that compels me to do better~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lady Hyena-Chan:  
Yay for another update! I couldn't help it! Even with only 2 reviews and messages I couldn't stop! it's a little discouraging since there was so little. but I shall keep going none the less. Thanks to the people who reviewed and those who messaged this ish for you 4! Hehe this is kinda a slight filler just to get to the next part in all but its still important to the story!~  
Hope ya like it and what not! Dont own any thing but the idea and Rayn~  
**

* * *

The room was much brighter then Melody remembered, and a lot bigger but she didn't let it show that she was surprised, the only thing on her mind was Hydron. What did he want now? She walked slowly to him, taking her time, making every step more graceful then the last. Her hair bounced ever so slightly with each step. Once she reached him he greeted her with a warm smile of his, playing with his hair; a habit of his he did when ever he was thinking.

"Good morning Melody, did you sleep well?" he asked in a mocking tone. Melody closed her eyes keeping her cool. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her…. No matter HOW frustrating he can be.

"Quit well, Prince Hydron" her voice was covered in sarcasm. "Why is it you beckoned me here?"

"Could I not just invite a old friend for a little chat?" inwardly Melody rolled her eyes, she was no fool to his ways.

"With you, Hydron, no" he chuckled loudly at her but she still didn't open her eyes. Just the sight of him brought anger to her. He was a spoiled brat, even more so then her herself.

"Smart as ever, Melody" he stood from his chair approaching her, she could hear his foot steps. "Awe you're not wearing the clothes I picked out for you…What….a shame." he circled her, still playing with a strand of his hair.

"Hydron" Melody's voice was in a much darker tone then her regular voice. She was getting annoying being his eye candy. He chuckled stopping in front of her.

"I told you already we'd be seeing each other again." Melody's eyes shot open. She was sick of his games, she was hungry and wanted to see Rayn. "Your not the least bit happy to see me?" his voice was in a mocking sad tone.

"I'm leaving" Melody stated turning to leave like she had years before and like years before she found herself stopped by him. His grip on her wrist was much tighter then back then.

"Not this time Melody" he wasn't the least be amused anymore. "No one walks away from me" Melody turned around facing him, smiling sweetly, his grip loosen slightly.

"What was I thinking my prince, I forgot something" his eye brow raised at her sudden change of heart but it was short lived. With her free hand, Melody, with all her force, slapped him in the face, leaving a bright hand print. He instantly released her wrist backing way wide eyed. "The king hasn't taught you manner, Hydron. You are to never put your hands on a lady" Melody then turned once again, leaving him.

Hydron growled in frustration watching as she walked away. He was less then amused with her actions against him. How dare she slap him! He was a prince, and no one was allowed to strike a prince. He wiped the very small amount of blood from his lip. She'd pay that was for sure.  
___________________________________________

Melody exited the large throne room finding that Spectra was waiting for her. He was leaning on the wall, adjacent from the door. She greeted him with a small smile before he began to lead her again. In no time the arrived at a dinning area, much to Melody's relief.

The room was bright, just as the throne room was. The table was large, full of food. Some food she didn't have the slightest idea was, but it all smelt good. Spectra pulled a chair out for her, allowing her to sit, then pushed her in taking his own seat.

They were soon joined by the blue haired boy- Gus- who sat next to Spectra. No one really said a word, nor ate. Melody suspected they were waiting for the others. Her mind drifted to Rayn once again. She just hoped that she was okay.  
_________________________________________

Rayn walked down the various halls, aimlessly. She didn't have the slightest idea where she was going but she'd rather be lost then sitting and waiting. She soon found herself humming a soft toon as wondered around.

"Rayn…….." Sisi said softly. He was beginning to worry. They had been waking around for a long while now, and hadn't seen a soul. Rayn stopped, tilting her head to the side, facing him.

"Yeah?" he was floating next to her now. "OHHHHH…I know hehe, don't worry there has to be someone around, somewhere….I just hope we don't run into that girl again. She was rather mean" Rayn spoke in her normal happy tone as she continued on her way.

She soon found her way around running into none other then Shadow and the shorter boy from the night before. The boy gave her a quick smirk before making his way towards her. It took a few moment for Shadow to realized that the other boy left his side and that Ryan was behind him.

Shadow didn't go to her side, he couldn't. Something in him just wouldn't allow him to move as a slight blush made its self present. The thought of the hug played threw his mind again, like it had all night. He didn't understand why he thought about it but he liked the warm fuzzy feeling that he got from it.

"Hey there" the short boy said greeting Rayn. She couldn't help but wonder about his strange voice, it was rather mocking sounding. Her eyes then went to Shadow as he stood where he had been, lost in thought. She offered him a small smile before turning her attention back to the short boy.

"H-hello" Rayn stammered, never being good at talking to new people. She couldn't keep eye contact with him, despite his calm exterior, she was intimidated by him. "My n-names Rayn."

"Lync" he cracked a smirk winking at her. She nodded offering him a small-very small- smile. Shadow soon came over to the two taking Lync's side. "Where you headed? It's about breakfast time" at the word breakfast Rayn's stomach growled, loudly. Now she knew she was blushing, and Shadow laughing at her didn't help the embarrassment.

"S-sorry" she murmured keeping her eyes away from theirs. Things were going great already, just her luck really.

"Come on" Lync said more playfully. He linked her arm with his and lead the way to what Rayn could only assume was where breakfast was. Shadow didn't get a chance to speak, which irritated him but what got him more irritated was that Lync had taken Rayn away before he could. He wasn't liking that he was touching her either…..why did it bother him so much, he wonder. She was just here because Prince Hydron wanted her here. Why he didn't know but that still didn't explain the sudden jealous that was making its self known. He growled in frustration before running to catch up with the two.  
___________________________________

Rayn knew her face was now bright pink as Lync pulled her along. Even though he was shorter then her, by a few inches, he was strong that's for sure. Her blushing didn't go unnoticed either. Lync's smirk grew wider, he knew it would have some affect on her but not as much as it did now.

"W-will Melody be there?" Rayn asked quietly trying to free her arm from his-failing. Shadow finally caught up with them taking Rayn's other side. She couldn't help but look his way, seeing he wasn't smiling nor smirking rather he looked confused.

"The other girl?" Lync questioned "Yup, Spectra probably brought her there by now" Rayn felt herself relax, Melody was safe and that's all that mattered to her.

As they walked it was dead silent. No words, no laughing, not even there feet seem to make a noise. She could feel tension building up, bothering her greatly. She glance to Lync who seemed to be focused on where he was leading her, still with her arm in his. Then she looked to Shadow, he seemed to be in deep thought about something. Great neither was going to say anything, she just hoped they were close.  
_________________________________________

Melody sat patiently for Rayn to arrive safely. Her hands folded neatly in her lap, her eyes shut peacefully. She didn't much care for the two that were staring at her. Gus wouldn't take his eyes off her, eyeing her suspiciously. He didn't trust her one minute and he couldn't understand why his master would even waste his time with someone Prince Hydron wanted. Gus knew it wasn't in Spectra's nature to take interest in anyone who Prince Hydron requested, let alone a spoiled girl. He also knew that if he questioned Spectra's motives he'd be chewed out. He'd have to figure it out on his own.

Spectra took small glances towards Melody- every now and again- chuckling to himself. What a great plan he had. And to think it could be so easy. He amazed himself sometimes, simple as that. He knew the visit with Hydron went bad, it didn't take genius to know. He had heard most of what was said. He knew what Hydron was after now. Not Melody's Bakugan abilities but Melody herself and this he would twist to his advantage. He couldn't help but smirk to himself, losing himself in his thoughts.

The door was pushed opened catching everyone's attention as Rayn, Lync, and Shadow entered the dining area. The moment Rayn seen Melody, she ran to her relief filling her eyes. Melody smiled happily know her friend was alright.

"Miss Melody! I was worried!" she didn't speak loudly but louder then she normally would have spoken. "I'm so glad your alright" neither girl really cared that they were being stared at by the males in the room.

"As am I Rayn, that your well as well" Melody kept her composure despite being excited herself. Ryan beamed taking a seat next to her. A huge relief off of both girls shoulders.

"Miss Melody, I have my own room!" Rayn was excited about it "With a bed, a bathroom, and clothes! My very own clothes! Miss Melody they even had bubble bath!" this, Melody, had to giggle at. She'd forgotten how simple things seemed like the world to Rayn, who had nothing.

"That's wonderful Rayn" she didn't know really what to say to that but she knew her dearest friend was beyond happy and that made her happy. Rayn then noticed the food on the table. Her jaw dropped. There was so much-more then she'd ever seen at Melody's home- she could just imagine all the tastes.

Once everyone had arrived(Volt and Mylene) they finally were allowed to eat. Spectra sat on the end side of the table with Melody to his right, Rayn next to her, Lync next to her, Volt at the end-facing Spectra, Mylene next to him(across from Lync), Shadow next to her, and Gus next to him. Rayn didn't know where to start, it all looked so good! Melody on the other hand took only a bit of what she knew what was. Rayn followed suit taking what Melody took, mimicking her.

Just as Rayn reached for the syrup, for her pancakes, it was snatched out of her hands. She timidly recalled her hand looking at the person who had done it. Mylene. She glared coldly at Rayn, who just sunk into her seat, loosing all appetite. Mylene hated her for no reason and it bothered her greatly. No one seemed to notice any of the cold glares Rayn was receiving, or so it seemed.

Shadow couldn't help but find himself glancing from his food to Rayn. He didn't know why but just looking at her seemed to have an effect on him now. The little stunt Mylene pulled didn't go unnoticed by him, he watched as Rayn then sunk into her chair staring off. His eyes snapped to Mylene who smirked, still glaring at Rayn. He wanted to say something but what could he say? Be nice? Psht it wasn't in him to be THAT childish.

Melody ate her bit of food, slowly chewing her food carefully. Even when eating Melody seemed to have a superior air around her. She seemed to be disinterested in the food after a few bits, but continued eating figuring that it maybe a while before she ate again. She could feel the burning gaze of the one across from her. She knew he was staring-glaring even- and refused to acknowledge him. He was being a jerk, staring at a lady like he was, obviously lacking manners.

Spectra focused on the food, if he continued to chuckle to himself, the others would want to know what was so funny and he'd be damned if he was going to spoil his fun. The game of cat and mouse would begin soon enough. And there was no way he wouldn't win….this he knew for a fact.

Rayn sank farther and father into her seat, trying to escape Mylene's cold glaring. She felt ill just knowing she was being glared at. Rayn wasn't one to stand up for herself, let alone glare back at someone. She just prayed everyone would finish so they could go back to their rooms, and hopefully she could stay with Melody, AWAY from Mylene.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lady Hyena-Chan:  
Hello all! How have you been? Good I hope! As I am! Yes, finally I am getting better! Can you believe it after 2 weeks of the Swine flu I'm really getting better! Gin God really is a strange god making me ill like that, but sadly Gin God decided to take one of my beloved pets from me, Moses.  
I would like to thank Desteny Wolf for her constructive criticism! (First to review too) and I hope this ones a bit better with the grammar and such, I know the spelling is right (checked it many times) why didn't any one else tell me about such problem hmmm? I mean how long have I had this up and not one person told me. But I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story, thanks to all you its viewed so much! I am still new to Bakugan so it amazes me!  
ANYWHO I hope you all enjoy this one, it's a bit important to the story so hehehe have fun reading it and please no haters on any of the characters. they do have to stay in character for the most part and if it isn't obvious throw the show Mylene does have some sort of feelings for Shadow….^^ you'll see! As for Spectra, too he has to stay in character even with his rebellion of the Prince. I don't own anyone but my own OC, Rayn. Melody belongs to 'Ojou' Ribbon not I. I do own the story itself though so I guess that's something! Next chapter expect some Rayn sadness (of course) some Lync plotting, Mylene retaliation, and some Spectra action (if I get that far) _  
No one spoke at breakfast. Nothing really had to be said, there was obvious tension in the air wither it be between Rayn and Mylene or Melody and Gus. No one seemed to really care either. It was usually this way with the Vexos. Mylene mad at Shadow for doing something stupid, or Lync spying on the group and reporting to his prince, or even Spectra plotting his next move. Tension was always in the air with the Vexos. No one trusted anyone it was a simple fact everyone knew.  
sorry its on the short side~!**

Luckily, everyone had finished eating fast enough, getting there fill- in food or fear- and slowly the group dispended. First Volt, then Mylene, then Gus who were ordered by Spectra to leave, but oddly enough Shadow stuck around along with Lync.

"May we be excused?" Melody asked- tapping her napkin on her lips- getting rid of any remaining food, which may have been there- very delicately. How Rayn envied her! Everything she did was so perfect!

"Why of course" Spectra replied in his mocking tone "But where ever I'll you go? No doubt you'd get lost" Melody turned her attention to him, with a cold look. How rude of him to say such a thing. She rose to her feet walking towards the door, her nose in the air ever so slightly. Instantly Rayn scrambled to her feet going to her side.

"We will manage" was all she said before she exited the room with Rayn close on her heels. Spectra chuckled quietly to himself forgetting he wasn't alone. Shadow didn't think twice before following after them, he couldn't help but watch Rayn leave, and soon Lync too joined in following them just at a safer distance. He would observe them before approaching again. He had a job to do after all. Just the thought of his job made him want to giggle.

"Come with me, Lync, I have and idea which only you can help me with" Mylene smirked at Lync who returned it happily. He was curious as to what she was planning and how he could benefit from it. After all, he had to look out for himself.

Mylene lead him down many halls back towards her room if his memory was right. Why was she bringing him there, he wondered, which he soon found out why.

"I want you to ….seduce her" Mylene had to think hard on how to word it. It sounded weird to say seduce but how else could she word it? Trick her into liking you just sounded lame. Moreover, to date her wasn't right either. Seduced seemed like the best fitting word. Lync titled his head with a 'huh'. "It's simple, even you can understand it" she put emphasis on the word you. She was insulting him even now. "Get her to trust you, like you. Get her to spend time with you and keep her out of my hair."

"She didn't seem like a threat to me" Lync stated playfully "What's your deal with her?" he wanted to know, and she'd better tell him or he wouldn't go threw with it. Lync maybe a weasel at times but playing with hearts, he was no jerk…..Okay he was that and he could do it but it wasn't even a challenge. Just from Rayn's looked he knew she was scared of people, and would just make it more easy to use her.

"I don't like her. It's simply it" she lied, avoiding looking at him. She turned her back to him. "Will you do it?" Lync cracked a smirk, bringing his arms behind his head.

"Doesn't sound like much of a reason to me" he mocked her, infuriating her. She spun around, grabbing his shirts collar. "Touchy, touchy" he raised his arms waving them. "You either tell me the real reason or I wont do it, plan and simple" Mylene growled letting go.

"…I don't want her around Shadow Prove" she could see Lync holding back laughter. She didn't find it funny one bit. If anything, she found it all confusing. She didn't understand why she was jealous of Rayn when she was with Shadow.

"You can't be serious!" he burst out receiving a cold glare from her. "THAT'S why I have to toy with her? Just so, she stays away from Shadow! Seems a little drastic" he found it all so funny. She was jealous of the new girl because Shadow was showing her around! He soon realized something, his eyes narrowed at her "You like Shadow….don't you?" he did not have to see the blush which was creeping across her face, he seen her tense when asked about Shadow. He knew it and again he could feel the laughter want to come out.

She was always so mean to Shadow. Yelling at him, scolding him, arguing, bickering, and fighting. It all really did not make sense to him. If you liked someone weren't you suppose to be kind to him or her? Or show affection towards them? Some how Lync couldn't help but feel sorry for Shadow. She was so cruel to him and it turned out she liked him! He'd hate to see how she was when she hated someone. She'd surely break Shadow of his ways if they ever were more then just friends. He couldn't help but smirk. She was good, really good. Impressive good even.

"And what do I get out of this deal?" he questioned eyeing her. She turned glaring at him once again; she knew he'd want something in return. However, what could she offer?

"Name your price" she replied bitterly. She didn't really care what he wanted as long as she got her way. A wide smirk soon made its way across his face. She was in the palm of his hand. He liked having power he liked it a lot.

"Oh nothing really" he sang turning his back to her, heading to the door. "Nothing really at all" he muttered once again before stepping out of the doorway. He was trying her patience, as he just stood there. "It's simple really….." she was going to kill him if he didn't answer her. "You take over my chores and duties around here so I have more me time" she rolled her eyes- he really was a weasel.

"Fine" she mumbled before kicking him out of her room. Lync giggled to himself as he made his way back to his room. What an easy deal and he got the good end of both sticks. He'd get more free time AND get to mess with someone's head and an easy one at too. He had to admit though truthfully Rayn was somewhat cute, which as a plus. She was quiet, another plus. Finally, most important, she was timid, which he could use to his advantage. Oh how he was looking forwards to toying with her. _  
Melody led the way down the many twist and turns in the large building. She really didn't know where she was going but it didn't matter to her. She'd find her away eventually…she figured. Rayn didn't mind either-- they didn't know where they were going-- just having Melody around was enough for her. Shadow followed close to Rayn. He did not say a thing as Melody led them, even if he knew where they were.

"Miss Melody…..."Rayn whispered poking her friend's side, getting her attention. Melody turned slightly to look at her. "Where are we going?" she murmured keeping her voice downs so Shadow couldn't hear. She didn't know why he chose to follow them, and it was slightly unsettling. She liked Shadow more then the others, which was obvious, but not enough to consider them really friends.

"Where ever our feet lead us," Melody replied turning her attention back to where she was going. Rayn stopped in her tracks giving Melody a confused look. Shadow stopped at Rayn's side looking between the two girls as Melody continued on her way. Only when she was about to turn a corner did she notice Rayn had stopped. "Rayn?"

"Mr. Shadow" Rayn started turning her attention to him. He instantly perked up eager to her what she had to say. "Can you lead us to our rooms?" he cracked a smirk at her nodding.

"Of course! I know this place like the back of my hand! Ahahaha!" Rayn couldn't help the blush, which made its self-known as he laughed, his tongue coming out. What a strange boy was all Rayn could think of. He had fangs too, which just made Rayn even more curious of him. "Right this way!" he grabbed Rayn's hand, making the blush even pinker, ragging her towards Melody and began leading the way.

They passed door after door after door, hallway after hallway after hallway. Rayn was beginning to wonder if he really knew where they were going. Melody followed behind giving Rayn a strange look. Shadow still had his grip on Rayn, it was as plan as day, but what Melody didn't understand is why Rayn wasn't trying to break free. The words of what Spectra had said kept playing threw her mind. 'Befriending Shadow Prove isn't smart. He can be…..troublesome' why had Spectra spoken something such as that about his friend? From what Melody could tell- from what little she knew of him- he was…all right. A little childish but not this troublesome like Spectra had said.

"Mr. Sha-"

"-Don't call me Mister." Shadow snapped cutting Rayn off. Rayn filched slightly. He had gone from happy to snapping at her. "Mister is for old people" he made a funny face getting a giggle out of Rayn.

"Shadow then….Are you sure you know where we are headed?" Once again, he laughed his usual laugh before nodding.

"Of course!" he shouted as he turned, kicking the door next to him. The door slid open revealing Melody's room. Rayn felt her jaw go slack as she gazed in. Melody's room was much better then her own. The room had to be- at the least- twice as big as her own. The bed also much bigger then hers, looked similar to the one in Melody's real room. She could only imagine how nice it felt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lady Hyena-Chan~ Yet another chapter hehehe go me! Anyways thank you who reviewed and messaged me on/for this story, it really does make it easier to write on knowing people cant wait for the next part^^ it makes me smile~ Also thanks to those who helped me out^^ you may realize where this is going but shhhh don't ruin it for others~ Now in this chapter I do state that Shadow is a prince and what not, though I do not know if this is true as its not stated(or I haven't seen it) in the show. Either way it works nicely into the story^^ so it shall be so~ its stated in wiki so who knows lol! Other then that tis all good. This is AU I believe I haven't decided if I wanna loop it into the show or not since the show is still letting off new episodes, since that would make writing on this slow. Any who, enjoy the story, I don't own anything blah blah blah you all know this by nowXD~  
________________________________**

"Your rooms just down the hall" Shadow said leaning on the doorframe. Rayn glanced back at him nodding. They had been this close all along and yet they hadn't known, laughable really.

"Alright, Miss Melody, I think I'm going to go lay down…I'm not feeling all to well all the sudden." Rayn murmured walking back to Shadow. The only emotion she felt was envy. Even here in a completely different place Rayn was treated the way she was back at home. She stopped outside the door waiting for Shadow to lead the way. Melody just watched as Rayn walked out, worried filled her eyes but she didn't call out to her, she knew Rayn needed some time.

Shadow glanced at Melody before heading out, leading Rayn down the hall. He noticed -all to well- Rayn's sudden mood change. In a few minutes Shadow had stopped, turning into the room Rayn now occupied. As he stepped in, he 'tsked' looking around. He now knew why she was so down.

He knew what it was like to be treated differently. It was similar to the way he and prince Hydron were treated. Everyone seemed to forget that Shadow too was a prince, a rich one at that (stated in Bakugan wiki) but since Hydron's father was so powerful no one remembered him. Hydron got one of the nicest bedrooms, where as Shadow just got a basic one -even worse then Melody's who was a guest- Shadow was basically in the same boat as Rayn. He was forced to follow Hydron's orders just as Rayn did Melody's- though Rayn choose too.

"Thank you, M- I mean Shadow, for showing me to my room" she spoke softly before walking past him, sitting on the edge of her bed. Now if Shadow were a gentleman he'd ask what was wrong- even if he had figured it out. Or he could take the other road and just walk out…but he didn't want too. That feeling. He wanted it again.

"What's got you down?" he asked causally, his hands behind his head, tilting it slightly as he waited for an answer. Would she open up to him, he wondered. She'd known him for a whole day, what reason DID she have to believe him…but then what reason did she have not too.

"….Nothing…" Rayn answered hesitantly, her thoughts drifting away. She wanted to talk to someone but could she to him?

..............................  
Melody sat down on her bed, leaning back. Something had gotten Rayn down but what, she couldn't figure out. She thought about it for a while until a knock came at her door. She stood brushing her clothes off- straighten them in the process- before letting the person in.

"Hello again" Melody welcomed them in. Spectra walked in followed closely by Gus. Melody watched as they entered her room, Gus watching her just as closely as she was him. She didn't know what it was but this guy gave her a very bad vibe. Could it be that Gus's hair rivaled that of her own in beauty? No, Spectra defiantly had nicer hair then Gus. Could it have been that Gus was glued to Spectra?….why would that have mattered to her, she found herself wondering.

"What is it that I owe this pleasant visit?" Melody asked circling around them, to her bed, sitting back down. Spectra had a mischievous smirk plastered across his face.

"Do I need a reason to visit, my dear Melody? Can I not just stop by to say hello?" he retorted in his mocking tone. Melody gave him a dull look, she wasn't that stupid. Why else would she be here if there wasn't a reason to it all.

"I am afraid not," she countered. This got Spectra's smirk to shift into a more sinister one.

"Smart girl" he spoke normally, not so much mocking her but more serious, Melody could tell by the sudden tone change he was getting down to business. "You and your little…..friend?" he wasn't sure just what she and Rayn were "were brought here for more then just tools. One of you posses a very…'special' Bakugan. Since you are the more likely of the two to have it, we'd like to…excavate you of it." Melody raised an eyebrow. Was he planning to take her Snow?

"Whatever for?"

"Power of course" he answered simply "Imagine if I got my hands on such a creature! I could make the most powerful Bakugan. Far greater then Drago!" he spoke passionately, obviously something he truly cared for.

"And what of Hydron? Does he know of this?"

"Of course, but he doesn't know if either of you posses it." he gave her another smirk "I plan on taking it for myself" well that explained why her and Rayn were taken to this place but left so many questions.

"Then if I have it? What of Rayn? Why is she here?" Melody questioned, that was one question that she had to ask. If she had this "special" Bakugan as Spectra had called it, then what would happen to Rayn? Would they throw her out? Melody's eyes widened shocked. They wouldn't would they?

"We weren't sure if it was you or her" Gus spoke up "This way we'd get it in the end" Melody eyed him suspiciously.

"And what exactly makes this Bakugan "Special"?"

"Attributes"

"Attributes?" Spectra cracked a smirk towards Gus signaling for him to make sure the door was closed. Melody just sat quietly for them to continue _  
"I bet I know" Shadow said walking over to her, a serious look on his face, something Rayn didn't think he could do. "You're feeling down cause of them treating your little friend better" he stopped in front of her, bending down, hands on his hips. Rayn stared at him wide eyed. How did he know?

* * *

"H-how d-"

"Ahahaha cause that's how I felt at first with that spoiled prince!" he lost the serious looking, a more playful one replacing it. "You know I'm a prince too!" Rayn couldn't help but laugh at him. Shadow Prove, a prince! She couldn't picture him sitting on a thrown with a crown "I'm serious!" he whined.

"I'm sorry," she laughed "But it's just hard to picture you of all people like…like Prince Hydron!" she started giggling again. Shadow sighed giving up, obviously he wasn't going to make it threw her think skull.

"Anyways! Think of it like this; with a smaller room it'll be easier to keep clean, you wont loose things, and best of all it's not as empty" Rayn's head tilted sideways, he had a few good points. She smiled huge nodding, making Shadow, too, smile. He was getting that fuzzy feeling again, but this time she hadn't hugged him. Strange.

"Thanks….Shadow" Rayn murmured before hugging him around the waist. His face instantly turned shades of pink as did her own. The warm fuzzy feeling tripled in feeling. Shadow didn't move, he didn't know what to do he just stood there allowing her to hug him like that. But all too soon, she let him go. "You seem like a really nice person" she beamed at him. Shadow gave her a smirk, if only she knew the truth. "Can you tell me why were here now?"

"Here?" he echoed thinking on what she meant. "OH! Ahahaha Prince Hydron is searching for a special Bakugan."

"Special Bakugan?"

"Yeah" he sat down next to her slowly, expecting her to yell at him; as Mylene did all too often. "It's supposed to have two attributes. A hybrid or something. It's suppose to be very powerful or at least that's what I'm told. I don't know all too much about it, Hydron only told Spectra everything about it since he's the 'leader'." Shadow did air quotes around the word leader before he leaned back onto Rayn's bed thinking harder, making sure, he didn't forget anything. He glanced at Rayn, seeing her all tense. Sheepishly he sat back up looking at her. "Rayn?" he looked over her face; pale as a ghost. "Rayn?" he waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her too.

"Oh! Sorry I zoned out there for a bit hehe" she laughed nervously scratching the back of her head. "And he thinks Melody or I have it? That's funny ha-ha why would either of us have it? We're nothing to great. We can't brawl well even, no way we could have them ha-ha" She spoke quickly acting suspiciously but Shadow didn't dwell on it. He did much care about that, he just wanted the warm fuzzy feeling again. It was rather addicting, he thought.

"Shadow Prove!" someone shouted from outside the door, knocking. "You in there?" Shadow sighed standing up. The door opened showing the person, Lync. "Mylene's looking for you" he leaned on the doorframe. "She said 'he'd better be here within a half hour or else he's gonna get an ear full'" Shadow's eyes widened. Oh no, no, no! He was in no mood to deal with Mylene yelling at him.

"Well how long has it been!?"

"29 minutes" Shadow didn't think twice before running out of the room. Rayn just stared oddly at the boy now in her room.

"That wasn't very nice," she said rising to her feet. The short pink haired boy just smirked entering her room.

"What wasn't nice was him hogging such a pretty girl" Lync's voice was sincere (or so she thought) making Ryan blush. His smirk widened, this was going to be A LOT easier then he had first thought.

* * *

"I see…" Melody mumbled thinking. She didn't think that her Snow could be so powerful; it didn't make much sense if she thought about it. Could Rayn be the one to posses this special Bakugan? Thinking was just giving her a headache.

"However, there IS one other possibility" Spectra went on, "One other girl. It's laughable that females would posses such a powerful Bakugan" Melody gave him a droll look just making him smirk.

"And who is this other girl, may I ask?"

"Don't know" Gus said heading towards the door. "I've ran analysis. Chances are you posses it, and if not you then this other girl. Your little friend is the least likely too. Master we should be leaving, no doubt Prince Hydron will be wondering why we've been in her room so long." Spectra nodded, before following Gus to the door but stopped mid step.

"I'll be seeing you again, Melody…Very soon" he chuckled before leaving. Obviously they would, they did live in the same building. Melody took Snow out of her pocket. Snow strung up, staring at her.

"Is it true Snow?" She asked the small ball shaped creature that sat in her hand.

"I do not know Miss Melody. If what they were saying is true it may as well be" Melody nodded, clenching the Bakugan in her hand. She didn't want to think about loosing Snow. When the time came, though, would she be able to refuse Spectra. He had managed to beat her easily and without Rayn, she didn't stand a chance. What was she going to do? "Miss Melody?"

"What am I going to do…." she sat down releasing Snow, who floated up next to her shoulder. "I can't loose you, I wont!…but with Spectra as strong as he is. There is no way I could stop him…"

"Do not worry Miss Melody; I will not let him harm you"

"It is not me I am worried about, it is you. He is not after me, he is after you" Snow landed on her shoulder, thinking too.

"But Miss Melody, there are two other possibilities. There is only a 33% chance that I'm the one he is after." that was true, but the fear was still there.

"I wonder who this other girl is"

* * *

"HONEY, I'M HOME," shouted a feminine voice as the door that stood in front of her, fell to the ground with a loud bang noise. She had kicked it hard enough to break it. She laugh psychotically, as she stood over her "kill" the poor door didn't stand a chance. She took a deep breathe before fixing her clothes( a navy blue jacket that ran all the way to the ground, a white undershirt and a navy blue skirt) "Which way Volty?" she cooed to the one standing behind her. He sighed rubbing his head. Why did he have to get her? He walked past her down a hall. She squealed clapping her hands, noticing the window was reflexive.

She quickly removed her berets that she had pined to each side of her bangs, they were shaped like crowns before patted her hair down (well the parts that she could) fixing it. Her log blue-ish tinted purple hair was unusual in color, just how she like it. She fixed everything thing she could, minus the pits as they were wavy naturally. Her bangs were so long she thought, and fluffy. She quickly put the berets back in place. She winked at herself, her red eyes that held a slight shade of blue shown bright. With a quick giggle, she skipped off after Volt. She was going to have fun here that was for sure.

* * *

"What was that noise?" Rayn asked Lync getting to her feet. Lync snickered imagining it as Shadow getting beat up by Mylene.

"Probably nothing" He answered all too nicely. Rayn eyed him carefully; he was a rather strange boy. "I was wondering it you'd like to join me for a stroll around the base," he asked coolly. Rayn thought about it for a moment before nodding, what harm could it do? Besides maybe, she'd get to see what the sound was. Sisi floated out of her pocket with a groan, he knew this wasn't going to be good. He got a bad feeling from everyone in this place.

* * *

"What was that!" Melody cried looking at Snow who just looked back at her "Let's go see" Snow nodded hanging on tight to Melody's shoulder. She headed to the door, it opened on its own but what she found outside her room confused her.

"Where are you headed?" Gus asked. He was leaning on the wall outside her door, waiting. "Before you even asked, Master Spectra instructed me to watch over you for the time being." Melody nodded slowly.

"I would like to go see what the strange noise was" Gus nodded, kicking off the wall, joining her side. "Are you coming with me?" she questioned.

"How else will I watch over you if you leave?" Melody just smiled nicely, company wasn't bad in a place she didn't know where she was.  
__________________________________**  
Lady Hyena-Chan:  
Hehehe a new character! I'm sure a few of you know who she is but shhhh! Don't tell! Anyways hope ya enjoyed! And sorry if Lync seemed a bit OOC but what I thought is, he's a rather good actor(note the epi with him and Alice) so I figured he'd do whatever he wanted^^;**


	10. memo

Lady Hyena-Chan:

I know you were expecting a update if your reading this now^^ sorry to say its just a offical authors note^^ ANYWAYS before you run off in a huff I'd like to appologize this way for taking so long. My lap top was dead…literally! Apparently there is a virus you can get off of photobucket which I didn't know about till my hard drive was fried=,= it cost me 100 but my lappy is back!!! And most of the stories are too! Just a few I need to re-write(which include: Belphegor, Rasiel, Fran, Shadow/Spectra, Bankotsu/Suikotsu and Luffy/Ace). a few of the main ones! So I will be updating say by the end of next week!! So if this story isnt added to your alerts then be sure to check back! I swear to Gin God I will update!!!XD  
Also they may be short updates as im getting two new pets so! Ill be taming them in my free time^^ But I wont neglect my fics to much!

I did go threw a spell where I was gonna quite fan fiction. I told Gin god that if my stories were all gone I was quiting just like that! But apparently the fan fiction gods don't want thatXD!~

OH one more thing! I need to think of some names for my new pets! They're NOT soft and furryXD can you guess what they are? They come in a lot of different colors, patterns, and designs. They don't get to big(under a foot) and are rather easy to take care of. They eat live food too and are just like me with my sleeping patterns!

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Lady Hyena-Chan:**  
**Yes I am back! Sorry for such a long break. For the full story just ask otherwise I don't feel much like writing it all out at the time. Please take the poll or leave your response in a review to the following question; How do you prefer your updates? On a monthly bases, so you know what the update is or whenever I get it done? Thanks to all who support me with your message and reviews! I don't own any of the characters just my Oc, Rayn. Melody belongs to 'Ojou' Ribbon. And the newly added character belongs to belongs to NoodlesInWonder who might I add has her own Spectra story!!~ And Ojou-chan you will be missed! So when your back be sure to let me know!!~ Its gonna be so hard to keep Melody right without you~!**  
**ALSO check out Viki Boom's spectra fic! I'm sure you'll enjoy it! And finally please go here (fanfiction(dot)net(slash)topic(slash)72797(slash)23864166(slash)1)and vote for your favorite Bakugan fic on the web! I'm not gonna say vote for me coz well that's wrong XD I wont pressure no one too. BTW I write it like that coz you cant post websites on here coz of viruses and such the slash means the forward slash thing (/) like that~ anyways enjoy~**

"Hmmm, where exactly are we headed?" Rayn asked the devilishly smirking Lync. Walking ahead of her, he was able to hide said smirk. He quickly covered it up before turning to look at her with a much more "meaningful" look.

"Just around. No where really," he had to stop himself from laughing, mentally thinking what a great actor he was. Rayn stared at him, unsure. Unlike Shadow, Lync seemed distrustful in her eyes, at least.

"Can we go see where that noise came from?" Lync sighed nodding; he figured she'd ask that. Moments after he found himself being drug along but Rayn. She was pulling him along like he was nothing!

"A-Awe Rayn, do you even know where you're going?" He asked sheepishly hoping for a good answer. He knew, very well, that if you weren't careful you'd get lost in the many, many halls. Rayn stopped momentarily to look back at him. Bad move. Lync wasn't expecting the sudden stop so continued when she stopped. Conclusion? He fell on top of her in a rather compromising position. Lync stared into Rayn's eyes blushing. He didn't know what to do but Rayn did.

She burst out laughing. Lync gawked at her confused. He didn't understand how THIS was funny of all things.

"Ahem," Rayn stopped to look at the source of the sound. There adjacent to them-in the hallway- stood none other then Shadow Prove! Rayn didn't know why but the look Shadow held on his face, hurt. Not hurt like she fell down but hurt as in her heart hurt. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Rayn stammered, "N-no! What makes y-you think that?" she quickly pushed Lync off getting to her feet. "We were just looking fo-…what happened to you?" She asked staring at him. Shadow quickly covered where she was looking-his red cheek- looking away from her. Rayn could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. "Shadow…"

"HAHAHAHA! She hit you didn't she! What kind of man gets beat up by a girl?!" Lync laughed, pointing at him. Shadow shot him a bitter glare before retorting.

"I wasn't going to hit her back! That's just not gentlemanly like…besides! It's YOUR fault I got hit! You should have looked harder for me!" Shadow shouted back. Rayn didn't know what to say. This Mylene no only harassed her but she HIT Shadow for being a little late that just wasn't right.

"Rayn?" Sisi questioned looking at his human; he could scenes her mood change easily. She didn't budge; her mind was to clouded with one thought: putting this Mylene character in her place.

"Come on Sisi," Rayn spoke darkly clutching the bakugan in her hand, "We're gonna pay someone a visit." Sisi didn't have to say another word. He knew Rayn better then even Melody.

Neither male notice her sneak away; they were to busy yelling at one another to take note. She really didn't have to sneak away if she were to run they still wouldn't have noticed.

Rayn may not have known where she was going but that didn't stop her. This Mylene character needed to know one of two things. That A) you cant hurt Rayn's friends and B) not to mess with Rayn in any way. She maybe a pip squeak but she cared deeply for her friends, going as far as battling to defend them.

"You do understand what you're doing, don't you?" Sisi questioned. He had made his way out of her fist, resting on her shoulder. She fletched her fists tightly, stopping. Did she really understand what could happen if a battle broke out?  
____________________

"So where's my room Volty? That long walk was tiring!" the young girl shouted impatiently. Volt sighed rubbing his temple. What did Prince Hydron see in this girl? Why did HE have to go find her? Really he didn't need to find her for a few more days but he had thought it'd have been A LOT harder to find her. But how wrong someone could be.

He in fact found her in quite easily. Apparently she was a local to the city and everyone knew her. He had to ask one person- that's it- if they'd seen her and that person pointed her out. Unfortunately for Volt, this new target, Sky Tate, wasn't like the other two girls. Oh no, if he were at all lucky he'd have gotten a more mellow girl. But Sky wasn't normal (neither really were the other two girls). Sky, after eating anything to do with sugar, became hyper; very, very hyper. She was a talkative girl in general but give her sugar and she could go on and on about nothing. Most found her entertaining to speak with but not Volt. Ever minute that passed felt like hours.

Once he had convinced her to come with him –after a long battle- he thought his problems would end but as he entered Prince Hydron's throne room (the girl with him) he knew something was up.

"I found the girl, Prince Hydron," Volt muttered bowing down. Sky glanced around the room in awe before she was pulled down into a bowing position by Volt.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Sky snapped jumping to her feet, glaring at the over grown boy next to her. "I will not bow to a prince I don't know!" Volt groaned before turning his attention away from the girl.

"My, my what a insolent girl you are," Hyrdon spoke from his chair, high above them twirling a strand of his golden locks in his index finger."No matter, the chances of you being it are slim. Volt you may bring her to a spare room AWAY from the other two. I'd like to keep them all separate if I can." Volt nodded, bowed, and then began dragging the girl out. Sky all the while gave him a raspberry glaring at him.

"Love you too, princey!" she shouted before she was finally out of the room. She had to admit the prince held a….descent look. Much cuter then she first thought but the way he kept playing with his hair seemed to catch most of her attention. She wondered if he always did that, or if he was just irritated with her.  
_______________________

Melody asked annoyed, "Must you follow me so closely?" Gus just rolled his eyes tacking a half step back. The two walk silently-together- down the hall way. Melody hated the silence but hated that with each step Gus was centimeters closer to her. She wouldn't have minded if it was anyone else but this Gus character tried her patience easily. Why had Spectra instructed him to follow her, she didn't know; especially if Hydron was monitoring her, giving her even less privacy.

"Where are you going even? Master Spectra won't be happy if you wonder off and he has to look for you," Gus snapped. Melody glanced back at him finding his green eyes staring at the back of her head, bitterly.

"If Spectra wishes to find me then so be it, but I will not be confined to a room like an animal in a cage. As to where I am headed, I already told you. To the source of the noise. Surely you must be curious as well?"

"No actually I'm not. I could careless what caused it. If it were important Hydron would have us take care of it but since he didn't it was probably nothing."

"Are you insinuating I'm insane? That I made up the sound?" Melody spoke calmly as she stopped, turning to face him. Gus was at a lose of words. He didn't know HOW to counter that. He managed a no before Melody turned back around heading on her way. "At the very least I'd like to speak with Rayn."

"Prince Hydron would like you two to stay away from one another until farther notice."

"Oh did he? Well then please bring me to speak with Hyrdon." She stopped once again this time to follow Gus's lead. He sighed once before complying too her request. He didn't want to but his master had instructed him to do as Melody wished.

It took little time for Gus to lead her to Hydron throne room. Melody didn't wait for Gus to knock; she pushed the large doors open before walking it. Hydron glared at the source that slowly made their way over to him but once he seen it was Melody he welcomed her.

"Aw Melody, what do I owe for this pleasant visit?" he asked mockingly all the while twirling one of his hair strands.

"Why is it I am not permitted to speak with Rayn?" She asked coldly. Hydron just smirked brushing off her questioned with one of his own.

"Would you care to accompany me to lunch?"

"I'd rather not be seen with scum." Hydron just smirked. He knew he'd win in the end. She would play into his hands; he just needed to set the deck just right. "Now why can I not speak with Rayn? If I may not then I would like to leave."

"So be it then. You may pay a visit to the garbage," he waved her off. "And here I thought you didn't want to be scene with scum and yet you wish to speak with the worst one. Hmm, very odd Melody."

"Rayn is not scum! How dare you speak of her like that!" Melody found herself shouting now-something totally out of character for her. She clenched her fists biting down on her lip. It was all she could do not slap him.

"Oh? And I wrong? Isn't she a street rat with no family or friends?" Hydron watched Melody waiting for her reaction but found that she wasn't going to answer. Melody knew he was trying to get to her, and despite wanting to, she refused to stoop to his leave. "What no come back? What a…pity"

Melody did the only thing she could do; walk out. If she stayed longer she'd explode and that's what he wanted her to do. Then HE'D win. Gus didn't speak a word following behind her. He may have not been in the room but he heard everything clearly. He may not like Melody, but he was no fool. When women were like this it was best to leave her be.

Melody continued walking down the hall back to her room biting her tongue, now. She wouldn't let herself explode. She wouldn't let him win. She had her pride at stack. If he won it was over…..She needed Rayn more then ever.  
________________________

"Rayn….I think your lost" Sisi muttered from her shoulder. Rayn sighed. She was indeed lost. The hallways all seemed to be the same so it wasn't a surprise to her.

"Yeah, Sisi your right, I am…But I don't care Ill find my way eventually! I- I-" she found no words coming from her mouth. She was hurt. She was angry. She wanted to destroy the one who hurt her friend.

"Rayn!" she heard from behind her. Someone had found her…..


End file.
